powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tensou Gattai Gosei Great
Tensou Combination Gosei Great (天装合体ゴセイグレート, Tensō Gattai Gosei Gurēto) is the combination of the five Gosei Machines and Headders. It can execute the Headder Punch (ヘッダーパンチ, Heddā Panchi) and the Headder Kick (ヘッダーキック, Heddā Kikku) in the Headder Attack (ヘッダーアタック, Heddā Atakku) launching Headders. Armed with the Dragon Sword (ドラゴンソード, Doragon Sōdo), Gosei Great uses the weapon to execute the Great Strike (グレートストライク, Gurēto Sutoraiku) slash attack. Overview Gosei Great is composed of the core five Goseigers' Gosei Machines, which in turn are powered by their core five Gosei Headders. These Headders serve as the head for each individual Gosei Machine as well as projectiles for Gosei Great and succeeding formations. History The Goseigers gained the Gosei Machines during the invasion by the Universal Annihilation Army Warstar. This was in line with the prophecy of five legends that would come to the aid of the Gosei Angels in their greatest time of need. The new Gosei Machine cards allowed the Gosei Headders to become large battle machines, which could in turn combine into Gosei Great. The Goseigers used Gosei Great to battle Warstar and the other organizations that Brajira of the Messiah was involved in, in his many forms. Gosei Great was crippled during the Great Legend War, but was restored to fight alongside GokaiOh and the mecha of the rest of the Super Sentai teams against the Black Cross King and his army of resurrected villains. Gosei Machines Gosei Dragon Dragon Headder (ドラゴンヘッダー, Doragon Heddā): The Dragon Headder is Gosei Red's personal Headder. After combining with an airliner body, it can transform into the Gosei Dragon (ゴセイドラゴン, Gosei Doragon) and use its fire breath and missile in combat. It forms the upper body and head of Gosei Great and the waist of Ground Gosei Great. When set into the Gosei Tensword, the Dragon Headder becomes the Miracle Dragon Headder (ミラクルドラゴンヘッダー, Mirakru Doragon Heddā). Gosei Phoenix Phoenix Headder (フェニックスヘッダー, Fenikkusu Heddā): The Phoenix Headder is Gosei Pink's personal Headder. After combining with a fighter aircraft (F-15 Eagle) body it transforms into Gosei Phoenix (ゴセイフェニックス, Gosei Fenikkusu), which can fire the Phoenix Beam from its mouth. It forms Gosei Great's left arm and Ground Gosei Great's left shoulder. When set into the Gosei Tensword, the Phoenix Headder becomes the Miracle Phoenix Headder (ミラクルフェニックスヘッダー, Mirakru Fenikkusu Heddā). Gosei Snake Snake Headder (スネークヘッダー, Sunēku Heddā): The Snake Headder is Gosei Black's personal Headder. After combining with a Shinkansen (700 Series Shinkansen) body, it turns into Gosei Snake (ゴセイスネーク, Gosei Sunēku). It forms the waist, right leg, and upper left leg of Gosei Great. When set into the Gosei Tensword, the Snake Headder becomes the Miracle Snake Headder (ミラクルスネークヘッダー, Mirakru Sunēku Heddā). Gosei Tiger Tiger Headder (タイガーヘッダー, Taigā Heddā): The Tiger Headder is Gosei Yellow's personal Headder. After combining with a bulldozer body it turns into Gosei Tiger (ゴセイタイガー, Gosei Taigā). It forms the lower left leg of Gosei Great. When set into the Gosei Tensword, the Tiger Headder becomes the Miracle TIger Headder (ミラクルタイガーヘッダー, Mirakru Taigā Heddā). Gosei Shark Shark Headder (シャークヘッダー, Shāku Heddā): The Shark Headder is Gosei Blue's personal Headder. After combining with a submarine body, it becomes Gosei Shark (ゴセイシャーク, Gosei Shāku) which can attack with torpedoes. It forms Gosei Great's right arm and Ground Gosei Great's right shoulder. When set into the Gosei Tensword, the Shark Headder becomes the Miracle Shark Headder (ミラクルシャークヘッダー, Mirakru Shāku Heddā). Additional Formations *Gosei Great can combine with the Seaick Brothers to become Seaick Gosei Great. **The Seaick Borthers can also comine with Gosei Great in an alternate formation called Another Seaick Gosei Great. *Gosei Great can combine with the Landick Brothers to become Landick Gosei Great. **The Landick Borthers can also comine with Gosei Great in an alternate formation called Another Landick Gosei Great. *Gosei Great can combine with the Exotic Brothers to become Exotic Gosei Great. *Gosei Great can combine with the Skick Brothers to become Skick Gosei Great. *Gosei Great can combine with Datas Hyper, the Seaick Brothers, Landick Brothers, and Skick Brothers to become Hyper Gosei Great. *Gosei Great can combine with the Mystic Brothers to become Mystic Gosei Great. *Gosei Great can combine with Gosei Ground to become Ground Gosei Great. *Gosei Great can combine with Datas Hyper, the Seaick Brothers, the Landick Brothers, the Skick Brothers, Groundion, and the Knight Brothers to become Ground Hyper Gosei Great. *Gosei Great can combine with Gosei Ultimate to become Ultimate Gosei Great. * After combining with the Taka Headder, Sawshark Headder, Hammershark Headder, and Landick Brothers, Gosei Great becomes Sky-Land-Sea Gosei Great (スカイランドシーゴセイグレート, Sukai Rando Shī Gosei Gurēto). Unlike other formations, Sky-Land-Sea Gosei Great does not use the Dragon, Phoenix, Snake, Tiger, or Shark Headders. The Taka Headder takes the place of the head, Sawshark the right hand, Hammershark the left hand, Kuwaga as chest armor, Sai the right foot, and Tyranno the left foot. The Crow, Ptera, and Manta Headers are not used for this formation. See also Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Mecha (Goseiger)